


Pretty Little Kobuta-chan

by chibinecco



Series: Viktuuri's Phone-Sexcapades [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Sexting, Toys, kinda XP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: Yuuri texts Viktor for a little over the phone action, but Viktor can't get alone. They manage to make it work anyways.Chinese translation byShikicrossavailable:【授权翻译】可爱的小猪





	

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting this has been a bit odd, hopefully, it reads okay for both mobile and desktop. Let me know if you have trouble/a suggestion for future pieces like this. Enjoy 8D

**Yuuri:** Miss you.  
**Viktor:** Miss you too, Kobuta-chan ^3~  
**Yuuri:** You're so ridiculous.  
**Viktor:** But you love me anyways.  
**Yuuri:** Yeah. I do.  
**Viktor:** How are you? How was training?  
**Yuuri:** Good. Good.  
**Yuuri:** Where are you? Can you call?  
**Viktor:** Not right now.  
**Viktor:** Yakov is taking us out for a meet and greet thing. Networking with sponsors.  
**Viktor:** Sorry.  
**Yuuri:** It's fine.  
**Viktor:** Why? Was there something you needed to tell me?  
**Yuuri:** No, no. Nothing like that.  
**Yuuri:** … It's just… I really enjoyed last night.  
**Viktor:** And you wanted a repeat performance? ;)  
**Yuuri:** Maybe. When will you be done?  
**Viktor:** Not until very late, sadly.  
**Viktor:** But that doesn't mean we can't have a good time.  
**Yuuri:** ???  
**Viktor:** Well, I'm going to have to wait until later, but I can always reread this conversation when I'm finally free ;)  
**Yuuri:** I… still don't follow?  
**Viktor:** Are you alone, Yuuri-kun? What are you wearing?  
**Yuuri:** Oh wow...  
**Yuuri:** Hold on.  
**Viktor:** Hmm?  
**Yuuri:** Okay. I'm alone now. Was in the main room, but I'm alone now.  
**Viktor:** I see  
**Yuuri:** I'm wearing one of the inn's robes. Should I take it off?  
**Viktor:** Not yet. Just half-way, and send me a pic? ;*  
**Yuuri:** But what if someone sees?  
**Yuuri:** [Click to expand attached photo]  
**Viktor:** I see you sent me one anyways. ;)  
**Viktor:** No one will see.  
**Yuuri:** I know. I trust you, Viktor.  
**Viktor:** And I love you, Yuuri.  
**Viktor:** Especially when you look so Delicious.  
**Viktor:** The way the sleeves are all bunched around your elbows really makes your shoulders look good.  
**Viktor:** If I were there, I'd bite them. Lick your neck.  
**Yuuri:** Viktor…  
**Viktor:** You're so flushed too.  
**Viktor:** Is it so embarrassing?  
**Yuuri:** No, no. I mean, maybe a little?  
**Yuuri:** But more turning me on than anything else.  
**Viktor:** Are you touching yourself?  
**Yuuri:** Can I?  
**Viktor:** Yes.  
**Yuuri:** So god, Vik.  
**Yuuri:** Good*  
**Viktor:** ;) I'm okay with being called "god."  
**Yuuri:** Sometimes I don't know if I want to hit you or kiss you.  
**Viktor:** I love you too, Yuuri-kun ^3~  
**Viktor:** You can take off the robe now. Did the box come yet?  
**Yuuri:** Yeah.  
**Yuuri:** I already washed it. I thought I was going to die from embarrassment, cleaning a... toy in the bathroom in the middle of the day. Anyone could walk in.  
**Viktor:** You didn't lock the door? :))  
**Yuuri:** Of COURSE I locked the door.  
**Yuuri:** I just mean…  
**Yuuri:** Shut up!  
**Viktor:** LOL :))  
**Viktor:** <3  
**Viktor:** Ilu Yuuri-kun.  
**Yuuri:**  ...  
**Yuuri:** I love you too.  
**Yuuri:** I have the, ah, Dildo. What do you want me to do with it?  
**Viktor:** Kiss it.  
**Yuuri:** Kiss it???  
**Viktor:** Yes. Kiss it.  
**Viktor:** Close your eyes and pretend it's me.  
**Viktor:** Kiss it. Hold it. Smell it.  
**Viktor:** Just get used to it. It won't bite. Even if you ask it nicely.  
**Yuuri:** Viktor! Quit making me laugh while I have a dildo in my hand.  
**Viktor:** But you feel less nervous now, don't you?  
**Yuuri:** Yeah.  
**Yuuri:** Thanks.  
**Yuuri:** I kind of want to lick it.  
**Viktor:** Do that.  
**Yuuri:** See what it tastes like.  
**Viktor:** You should  
**Yuuri:** It doesn't taste like anything, but it reminds me of you.  
**Yuuri:** Kind of.  
**Yuuri:** I miss the taste of you.  
**Viktor:** The things you do to me.  
**Yuuri:** I'm touching myself again. Can't resist whenever I think about you.  
**Yuuri:** Your cock.  
**Viktor:** Yuuri… Wish I could touch myself too.  
**Yuuri:** I'm sucking it now.  
**Yuuri:** You're thicker though.  
**Viktor:** Fuyck. Yuuri.  
**Viktor:** I thought we were supposed to be getting you off.  
**Yuuri:** We are.  
**Yuuri:** It is.  
**Yuuri:** I'm so turned on right now.  
**Viktor:** You aren't the only one.  
**Yuuri:** Where are you?  
**Viktor:** Locker room.  
**Viktor:** I think Yurio's covering for me with Yakov. I heard him complaining about "stupid lovebirds" a few minutes ago.  
**Yuuri:** He's not going to rat you out?  
**Viktor:** I think he understands what we're going through pretty well.  
**Viktor:** I've heard him talking to that skater from Kazakhstan a few times.  
**Yuuri:** Really?  
**Yuuri:** Wow.  
**Viktor:** I'm glad he has someone.  
**Yuuri:** I'm happy for them.  
**Yuuri:** hah.  
**Viktor:** Lol :))  
**Viktor:** So… Where were we?  
**Yuuri:** You were about to tell me to get the lube?  
**Viktor:** Is that what you want?  
**Yuuri:** Yeah…  
**Viktor:** Yuuri.  
**Viktor:** Get the lube.  
**Yuuri:** Gott.  
**Yuuri:** it*.  
**Viktor:** Get your fingers wet.  
**Viktor:** Don't rush yourself.  
**Viktor:** I know you want to feel me inside you, but you don't want to hurt anything. No more than two fingers yet.  
**Yuuri:** Okay.  
**Viktor:** Run your fingers around your hole too. So you're dripping everywhere.  
**Viktor:** I know how much you like to make a mess.  
**Yuuri:** Yes.  
**Viktor:** You alright?  
**Yuuri:** Yeah.  
**Yuuri:** One hand texting.  
**Viktor:** Lol :))  
**Viktor:** You could use the voice to text feature, you know.  
**Yuuri:** Okay but it feels weird and I don't want anyone to hear and there isn't any punctuation and how do I oh the button  
**Viktor:** Okay, okay. You don't have to text back if you don't want to. Just follow my instructions.  
**Yuuri:** Okay.  
**Viktor:** Are you still stretching yourself out?  
**Yuuri:** 3 fingrs.  
**Yuuri:** Feels good.  
**Yuuri:** Messy.  
**Viktor:** Oh yes, so messy. Wet and open for me. You're panting now aren't you? So hard for it.  
**Viktor:** For me.  
**Yuuri:** Yes. Viktor. So hard.  
**Yuuri:** All for you.  
**Viktor:** Use the dildo.  
**Viktor:** But just the tip.  
**Viktor:** Just so you can feel it starting to open you up, but not enough to actually stretch you out.  
**Viktor:** Just touch it to your hole.  
**Viktor:** You're so pretty for me, winking and desperate. When you want me to push in. That first thrust always feels so tight, Yuuri. You're so good for me.  
**Yuuri:** Always.  
**Yuuri:** God, Viktor.  
**Viktor:** …. Okay.  
**Viktor:** Put it in.  
**Yuuri:** Oh god I just made a really loud noise  
**Viktor:** Yeah?  
**Viktor:** I'll just have to call you to hear it next time.  
**Yuuri:** Yes.  
**Yuuri:** Please.  
**Viktor:** Keep moving it. In and out.  
**Viktor:** Long strokes. Then short.  
**Viktor:** Tell me how you feel.  
**Yuuri:** Goo. So good.  
**Yuuri:** I wish I had more hands.  
**Viktor:** So you could type easier?  
**Yuuri:** No.  
**Yuuri:** I mean, yes. But, I can't fuck myslf and touch myself a tthe same time, and Im so hard, Viktor.  
**Viktor:** Fuck, Yuuri.  
**Viktor:** Push it all the way in.  
**Viktor:** Until the base is up against that greedy little hole, then let go, sit up.  
**Yuuri:** Oh, God! Viktor. That's amazing. Except I forgot my fingers are all gross, and now my phone is gross.  
**Viktor:** You can clean it later. For now, use that wet, sloppy hand to jerk that pretty cock of yours.  
**Yuuri:** You say pretty a lot.  
**Viktor:** You're a very pretty Yuuri.  
**Yuuri:** It's okay.  
**Viktor:** I'm having trouble remembering words that aren't Russian.  
**Yuuri:** I like it.  
**Viktor:** Oh… Really?  
**Yuuri:** Yeah. I can be your pretty Yuuri.  
**Viktor:** :)  
**Yuuri:** ...Viktor?  
**Viktor:** Sorry, I just feel weird to talk about how much I want to make you come when you're being so sweet.  
**Yuuri:** That's okay. I kind of really want to come.  
**Viktor:** Are you close?  
**Yuuri:** Getting there.  
**Viktor:** Okay, I want you to focus on your shaft. Don't touch the head.  
**Yuuri:** Viktor! That's the oposit of what I want!!!  
**Viktor:** I know, I promise. Just. Trust me. Move to the edge of the bed, so you can let one leg down, then use it to rock your hips.  
**Yuuri:** Okay….  
**Yuuri:** Why am I doing oh. Ohka. Vujtir  
**Viktor:** ;)  
**Viktor:** Yuuri… you're so beautiful to me.  
**Yuuri:** Yes.  
**Yuuri:** Good.  
**Yuuri:** Feel  
**Viktor:** Tell me when you get close.  
**Yuuri:** Lreddy theer  
**Viktor:** Okay, I want you to cup the head of your cock and roll your wrist around.  
**Yuuri:** Voltor211  
**Viktor:** Really fuck your hand.  
**Viktor:** Oh, Yuuri…  
**Viktor:** Did you come?  
**Yuuri:** Yeah.  
**Yuuri:** Yes.  
**Yuuri:** So hard.  
**Viktor:** Fuck… That's so hard. I can't wait to get home.  
**Viktor:** Hot(  
**Yuuri:** Hah. I almost fell off the bed.  
**Viktor:** You make me so hard.*  
**Viktor:** Oh, Yuuri.  
**Yuuri:** I love you.  
**Viktor:** I love you.  
**Viktor:** Lol  
**Yuuri:** We did it again.  
**Viktor:** Yeah. We did.  
**Viktor:** … I still love you.  
**Yuuri:** I love you too.  
**Yuuri:** I think I'm falling asleep.  
**Viktor:** Okay.  
**Viktor:** I should probably go tell Yakov I'm not dead.  
**Yuuri:** Mmmm.  
**Viktor:** Sleep well, my pretty little Kobuta-chan.  
**Viktor:** <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 8D I hope you enjoyed ^.^ Still have at least a couple more ideas for this series I want to play with.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [【授权翻译】可爱的小猪](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320339) by [shikicross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikicross/pseuds/shikicross)




End file.
